Can't Help Falling In Love
by IndianFairy
Summary: Elizabeth hears a knock on the door in the middle of the night? What will happen?


Elizabeth walks down her favourite path that leads to her tiny cottage which is beachfront and while she was walking, she was thinking of so many things, mostly things that happened to her for the last month and she was just talking to herself in her head. _Why did I hurt him? Why was I so prejudice against him? Why did I let that bastard of a Wickham get into my head?_ She felt so terrible about what she had done to Will. She hadn't seen him lately as he always have his morning jog which he will always pass by her house but for one month she hasn't seen him and she felt a wave a of sadness crash upon her. She stopped for a moment looked at the ocean and seemed to stare at it lost in her own thoughts. She wished she could go back to that day and take back all the things she had said to him. She looked at her watch and sighed _"10.30 p.m. already?" _She walked faster home and arrived there.

She went to her bedroom and changed into something more comfortable and went back to her living room. She passed by her kitchen and looked at her fridge.

"_There might be something tempting in there, to get my mind off of things."_

And so she looked in her fridge and spotted that she still had her ice cream bucket.

"_Nothing a strawberry flavoured cheesecake ice cream can't do." _

After spoonful's of ice cream. She started to cry; she cried really hard and stopped eating her ice cream and she crouched and just cried. The same questions that had her during that night walk happen. And after a few minutes of this, she heard a knocking on the door. She looked at her watch. _11.30 p.m.? Wtf? _ She felt like the need to run upstairs and grab her baseball bat. _In times of crisis and this is definitely crisis. Who the freak knocks on the door at 11.30 p.m.? This is freaking creepy._ She heard the knocking again. She ran downstairs and faced her door. Walked slowly up to it and opened it gently and swung the baseball bat at the victim. And when she gained her composure she realized that she has just swung a baseball bat to no other than William Darcy. _Fuck._

She just stared at him and fell to her knees and cried and apologizing to him profusely and he looked at her trying to concentrate on one point n her face and he said that he was fine and she lifted him and brought him inside to her house. She looked at him, tears in her eyes and Will was still trying to regain his footing since he was dizzy from that whack.

_Did I just whack William Darcy with a baseball bat? Jesus I'm an idiot! I could've just asked who it was! Ugh Iam a retard sometimes._

She led him onto the sofa and he had his head laid back. Obviously in pain. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed her ice pack and bandages for that terrible cut that was above his eyebrow and an obvious bruise surrounding its cut.

"Will, I'm really sorry Will. I thought it was odd that someone was outside knocking on my door at 11.30 p.m. and it wasn't normal for me and so I always have a baseball bat in my room for safe keeping and I get really scared because I live alone and-"

Before she could finish her sentence he cut her off and said

"Elizabeth, please stop apologizing. I know you didn't mean to hit me with a baseball bat just relax and it's clearly my fault for being an idiot for coming here thirty minutes before midnight and I should've called and said something."

She was cleaning his wound while he was talking and he looked to her eyes and finally she looked back, tears filling her eyes.

"Elizabeth, why are you still crying? Please stop crying. At least tell me why you're crying, it'll make you feel better."

She looked into his piercing blue eyes and finally spilled it.

"Will, I'm not only guilty that I have whacked you across the face with a baseball bat but I'm also guilty for the pain I have cost you, I believed that bastard of a Wickham and fell for his charms first. I said pretty mean and harsh things to you. I wish I could go back to that day, take back what I've said to you a believed you but no.. I fell for the charms of that asshole and left you hurt."

_Silence_

"Will, please say something. Please?" He looked at her, with eyes damp trying to hold back the tears.

"Please Will?"

"Elizabeth, please stop it. I hate to see you get so worked up on these things, look these are just misunderstandings and I see it as simply a tiny hiccup between us and please stop crying" He used his thumbs and wiped the tears across her face and continued "Look, I just want to tell you something and might as well be now because I will regret it for the rest of my life. Elizabeth, my feelings have not changed, you've bewitched me body and soul and I will always love you with all my heart. I love you Elizabeth. I cannot live without you, please whatever has happened in the past stays in the past. I still-"

And with that Elizabeth's arms flew and wrapped it around him with her face buried on Will's chest inhaling his scent which Will gladly responded to by hugging her back and laying his chin on the top of her head. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Will broke the silence.

"Elizabeth, no matter what has happened I will always love you and please tell me what you feel even though this hug says everything already. I just want to hear this from you."

Elizabeth laughed at that. He could feel the vibrations of her laugh on his chest. She wiped her tears and started talking;

"Will, my feelings have changed."

He looked at her not knowing what she meant which earned Elizabeth a confused look on his face.

"Let me rephrase that. What I meant by that was my feelings of resentment towards you is all gone and I'm just regretting what I have done and now that I know who you really are, I-".

She looked down and looked back up into those blue eyes that she truly loves and said;

"I love you Will. And it will be hard for me to be apart from you from this moment one"

He looked at her and he smiled with eyes filled with tears. _His smile is beautiful _she thought.

"Elizabeth, you don't know how I feel right now, you can clearly see that I can't stop smiling I mean look at me I'm a goner with you! Oh dear Elizabeth! I love you so-".

Before he could finish his sentence, she pulled his collar and kissed him, he reacted in a heartbeat after that. They weren't rushing, it was a slow passionate kiss. Will had dreams about this, that he'll finally be able to kiss Elizabeth, loving her, hugging her close and doing everything to her. He loves her. More than anything. Needing to breathe, Will pulled apart and Elizabeth had the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"Will, I love you. With all my heart" and this time he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and he looked at her and said;

"Say that again Elizabeth? Please?"

"I love you Will, with all my heart"

"Again Elizabeth, again."

"I love you Will." She kissed his left cheek.

"I love you Will". She kissed his right cheek.

Now whispering into his ears, "I love you William Darcy"

She kissed his lips and Will laid on his back against the sofa and Will hugged her in the hips which made Elizabeth tower over him. They kissed for a while and not rushing. They finally cleared the haze which made Will feel that he was the luckiest man.

_How did I get so lucky?_ He questioned himself again and again in his mind until Elizabeth pulled apart. She looked into those bright blue eyes of his and kissed away the wet patches of skin caused by his tears. He sat up and pulled her close.

"Elizabeth-"

"Will, I think it's time to skip the formalities and call me Lizzy instead"

He chuckled and said "I suppose I can, but Elizabeth is a very beautiful name. I'd like to call you Elizabeth all the time"

"I guess you can, but let's just use Elizabeth for special occasions. Like when you're feeling happy and madly in love with me and when you just can't get me out of your head."

He gave a sweet smile.

"Elizabeth". He kissed her on her left cheek and she giggled.

"Elizabeth". He kissed her on her right cheek

"Elizabeth". He looked at her lips and lingered like that for a couple of seconds then slowly inched forward and kissed unhurriedly for a couple of minutes. She smile against his lips and pulled back needing a breath of air.

"Well I guess that says everything". This earned the biggest smile that she has ever seen plastered on Will's face.

"Elizabeth, I know I'm going to fast now but can I please stay the night with you? Please let me. There will be no funny business whatsoever. I wanna sleep with you-"

He could see the smirk on her lips

"Not in that way Elizabeth. What I meant was-"

"I know what you meant and ofcourse you can. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight without you honestly."

"Great! Uhmm…. Can we sleep now if you don't mind? I'm really exhausted."

"Actually, I don't mind! I'm also really exhausted, I had a long day at work and I just want to sleep this off"

"Well then, lead me to your bedroom beautiful Miss"

She gave him a sexy smirk and giggled.

"You know what I meant" and she giggled to that.

She led him to her bedroom and it was probably the cosiest bedroom he has ever seen. The walls were a light shade of blue and the floors were hard brown wood and there it was her bed in the middle of all of this. He never imagined to be in her house at any time of the day, let alone midnight in her bedroom! He was just so happy to be there with her and spending the night there.

He stripped his clothing off and only left with boxers. And Elizabeth stood there ogling him.

"Are you gonna just stand there and look at me?"

"I can't help it". He gave her a chuckle

His body was definitely looking like he's been working out. He wasn't chizzeled but he had a manly frame which was a further turn on for Elizabeth.

She sat on her bed and laid down which Will also did. They looked at each other from their sides.

"Elizabeth, I love you."

"I love you too."

Will who couldn't hold it back anymore went to her side of her bed and grabbed her and hugged her tight. He draped his arms around her waist and she turned around to have her back against him. And he settled his lips on her neck kissing it softly. He started humming to a song and Elizabeth recognised it quickly. He ended up singing the song which made Elizabeth turn into an emotional wreck

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_some things are meant to be_

_take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_for I can't help falling in love with you"_

She searched for his hands and clasped her hands with his and they hugged each other with Elizabeth's back against his chest and stayed like that. Few minutes later they drifted to sleep feeling exhausted and happy in the same time.


End file.
